Toujours heureux
by Snake90
Summary: J'ai l'impression de chercher quelque chose sans pour autant que mes yeux ne se posent sur quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit calme, paisible mais en même temps violent et étouffant.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Rating** : M. Pas pour le sexe mais pour la noirceur.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy.

**J'ai eu beaucoup de tristesse à écrire cette histoire. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier et qu'elle vous touchera. Bonne lecture. **

**OoOoOoOo**

La mort est quelquefois un châtiment ; souvent c'est un don ; pour plus d'un, c'est une grâce." Sénèque

**OoOoOoOo**

J'étais tranquillement installé devant la cheminée entrain de regarder le dernier livre de Quidditch sur les plus impressionnantes prouesses aériennes. J'ai toujours aimé le Quidditch d'aussi loin que je me souviens. J'adore voler. Je ne peux pas décrire cette sensation tellement elle est libératoire et unique. J'ai bien essayé de faire partager cette passion à Hermione mais elle préfère de loin lire et apprendre le plus de choses qu'elle peut. Je me dis parfois qu'elle a peur de ne pas savoir, comme si le jour où elle ignorait quelque chose, nous mourrons tous. Je ne cesse pourtant de lui répéter à quel point elle est brillante.

Hermione et moi habitons cette petite maison dans le monde sorcier. Hermione l'a trouvée tellement belle quand nous l'avons visitée que je n'ai pas pu y résister. Hermione a un sourire tellement tendre et magnifique quand elle est heureuse. Je me suis promis, le jour de notre mariage, de toujours trouver les mots et les actions pour qu'elle sourît ainsi toute sa vie. Hermione est enceinte de quatre mois. Je vais devenir papa. J'ai la trouille mais ça me rend heureux de savoir qu'un enfant va naître de notre amour. Hermione passe maintenant toutes ses journées à lire les plus grands classiques sur la psychologie maternelle. Je sais pourtant qu'elle sera une mère exemplaire.

Je tiens une petite boutique de Quidditch sur le chemin de Traverse et ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Je l'ai développée avec l'aide de Ginny. Je sais que je ne gagne pas des masses mais Hermione et moi n'avons pas à nous plaindre. Hermione, elle, travaille à Poudlard comme professeur de sortilèges. Je sais qu'elle aime son travail plus que tout alors c'est moi qui prendrait quelques congés à la naissance de notre surprise. Hermione ne veut pas savoir si ça sera une fille ou un garçon. Je m'en fous et elle aussi.

Je vais finir par réussir à le lire en entier avant qu'elle ait fini de se préparer. Hermione, malgré ses airs discrets, a toujours su choisir les tenues adéquates. J'ai failli m'évanouir devant sa beauté à notre mariage mais elle ne me l'aurait pas pardonné. Je la vois qui descend les escaliers avec son ventre rebondi et ça me remplit de joie. J'adore cette petite robe verte à volants qu'elle porte. Je suis aussi habillé de vert. Hermione me sourit. Je lui prends la main et nous sortons avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p>J'aime la légère brise qui fait virevolter ses cheveux bouclés et sa robe. Hermione est très concentrée sur ce qui se passe. Je pense que ça l'aide à ne pas pleurer. J'ai, pour ma part, du mal à rester concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur ce discours alors mon regard dérive au loin. J'ai l'impression de chercher quelque chose sans pour autant que mes yeux ne se posent sur quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit calme, paisible mais en même temps violent et étouffant. Hermione ne peut empêcher une larme de s'échapper et de couler jusqu'à ses lèvres.<p>

Je me suis toujours dit que ma vie ne serait jamais facile. J'ai malheureusement eu raison. Je n'ai pourtant pas regretté un seul des jours que j'ai vécu. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, cependant, que la vie se montrerait aussi cruelle envers moi. Hermione me prend la main et la serre fort, si fort mais la douleur ne vient pas. J'ai l'impression que souffrir est devenu tellement quotidien que son absence serait plus dévastatrice que son accentuation.

* * *

><p>Je suis déjà là depuis deux heures sous ce soleil qui hésite derrière les nuages. Je pense qu'on aurait du attendre la nuit mais ce n'est que mon avis. Je commence à avoir légèrement froid mais ce n'est pas ce froid qui s'en va avec un pull. Je parle de ce froid qui s'insinue jusque dans vos veines. J'aimerai bien un petit garçon bien qu'une fille serait aussi merveilleuse. Hermione souhaite aussi un garçon même si elle ne le dira jamais à haute voix. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu beaucoup trop de fois en ces lieux.<p>

Hermione se tourne vers moi avec un regard assuré, ça signifie que c'est à mon tour d'aller prendre la parole. Je me lève après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur sa joue. Je me dirige vers l'estrade en me remémorant toutes ces belles parties de Quidditch. J'ai toujours détesté prendre la parole en public mais je n'y renoncerais pour rien au monde. Je pense qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles notre existence s'efface devant la grandeur de la chose à accomplir. Hermione m'encourage et c'est en noyant mon regard dans le sien que je prends la parole.

« Je suis aujourd'hui devant vous encore une fois. Je reconnais tellement de visages familiers que ça pourrait presque être un moment de joie. Je me souviens de la première que j'ai vu son visage. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui encore, d'une certaine façon, sa présence a une place dans ma vie. Je ne crois pas que dire que lui et moi étions les meilleurs amis soient vrais mais nous étions proches d'une certaine façon autant que des amis. Je ris maintenant en repensant à notre insouciance, à nos chamailleries, à nos petits coups bas mais il faut bien commencer par être des enfants pour grandir et trouver la force de se pardonner. Je n'ai pas encore grandi. J'ai encore une grande part d'enfant en moi et c'est pourquoi je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je ne te pardonne pas d'être parti parce que tu avais encore beaucoup à dire, à faire. Je crois que le plus douloureux pour ceux qui restent est de devoir apprendre à vivre sans cette force que tu nous communiquais. Je pense que tu es la personne qui s'est le plus relevée malgré les coups de la vie. Je regrette que tu n'ais pas su te relever une fois de plus pour prendre ta revanche sur cette vie qui t'a tout pris. Je ne sais pas si de là où tu es, tu nous regardes en pensant quels abrutis nous sommes mais où que tu sois, je ne te souhaite qu'une chose. Je te souhaite d'être en paix Malefoy ».

Hermione n'a pas réussi à se retenir de pleurer. Je crois que moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je verserais des larmes pour lui. Je ne pensais pas non plus que sa mort me remplirait d'une telle tristesse. Je vois d'autres visages se succéder sur l'estrade, d'autres discours être prononcés, d'autres larmes être versées. Hermione me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons alors vers sa tombe. J'ai moi-même choisi cette tombe parce qu'il me semblait que personne ne choisirait quelque chose d'assez grand et en même temps humble pour lui. Je dépose la rose noire que me tend Hermione et l'attends patiemment.

* * *

><p>Hermione a fini par ne plus avoir de larmes à verser et elle est rentrée accompagnée de Luna. Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains alors je reste encore un peu, debout devant cette tombe si blanche qui se noie sous toutes ces roses d'un noir d'ébène. J'aime beaucoup l'inscription que Malefoy a lui-même choisi. « Je n'étais pas. Je fus. Je ne suis plus ». Je pense que c'est exactement ça. Hermione avait raison quand elle disait qu'il avait un mot pour chaque situation, pour chaque personne. J'aurai voulu le voir plutôt. J'aurai voulu voir tellement de choses qui ne sont plus possibles maintenant.<p>

J'espère sincèrement qu'il trouvera la paix et qu'il pourra aller de l'avant. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde, étrangement, qu'il ait sa place au Paradis. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix mais je sais surtout qu'il a tout fait pour que les autres prennent le bon chemin. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire le mal pour que les autres aient le bien. Je lui ai demandé, une fois, pourquoi il faisait ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse. « Je traite avec le Mal pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire ». J'aurai tellement voulu comprendre plus de choses. Hermione, elle, avait compris, il y a longtemps. J'espère qu'elle sera toujours là pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux et nous montrer tous ces petits détails qui nous glissent entre les doigts.

* * *

><p>Je pose mes yeux encore une fois sur cette tombe alors que la nuit commence à arriver petit à petit. J'ai enlevé toutes ces roses qui cachaient l'inscription de la tombe. J'aime pouvoir lire « Drago Lucius Malefoy-Potter ». J'ai besoin de me rappeler tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru. Hermione trouvait ça magnifique la façon dont Malefoy-Potter sonnait bien. J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'il n'y avait que là que le nom Potter s'accordait parfaitement.<p>

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du sourire sans limite, sans fond, sans nom qu'avait eu Malefoy la première fois qu'on l'avait appelé Mr. Malefoy-Potter. J'avais même rigolé tellement ces simples mots semblaient le remplir de bonheur au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver. J'envie ce sourire parce que je n'ai pas su le regarder assez longtemps quand il se présentait à moi. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai appris que Malefoy était en couple.

* * *

><p>J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à la bibliothèque à réviser pour prouver à Hermione que je pouvais très bien réussir un contrôle sans son aide. Je voulais tellement prouver à tout le monde que je pouvais faire les choses par moi-même sans qu'on soit derrière moi à m'encourager sans cesse. J'avais même su négocier avec la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle me laisse rentrer. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Malefoy complètement nu assis dans le canapé des griffondors, la tête en arrière reposant sur le haut du canapé, la respiration haletante, les jambes légèrement écartées avec les pieds posés bien à plat sur la moquette et les bras enlaçant un corps d'homme tout aussi nu. Je pensais les faire sursauter et m'attirer les foudres de Malefoy mais ma présence était invisible à leurs yeux. Je n'étais tout au plus qu'un courant d'air.<p>

Je ne voyais cet autre corps que de dos, pressé contre celui de Malefoy si étroitement, le chevauchant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'entendais les sons qu'ils laissaient échapper et qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts, affolés. Je ne tenais pas du tout à être là quand ils auraient finis mais bouger aurait signé mon arrêt de mort. Je pensais même faire demi-tour et dormir autre part quand un cri plus fort que les autres me poussa à regarder. Je vis nettement Malefoy mordre ce corps contre lui et l'autre se presser encore plus et demander plus, plus fort, plus vite puis rien. J'ai ensuite vu deux orbes gris surpris puis enragés.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais surement pas à ce que les yeux de l'homme qui se tourna vers moi soit de ce vert si inimitable. Je regardais Harry se remettre de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir puis devenir rouge comme pas possible avant de se cacher dans le cou de Malefoy. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Je suis juste monté me coucher.

J'ai attendu qu'il vienne m'en parler de lui même et en courageux griffondor ça ne tarda pas. Je l'ai écouté me parler de ses doutes, de ses découvertes, de ses sentiments, de sa drague, de sa peur, de sa joie et puis de l'amour qu'il portait à Malefoy. J'étais sincèrement heureux pour lui. Hermione était, bien sûr, déjà au courant mais heureuse aussi qu'il nous l'avoue. J'ai ensuite du passer des nuits à le réconforter quand Malefoy disparaissait, à le calmer quand Voldemort faisait des siennes, à lui trouver des excuses pour ses retards en cours et son lit vide, à le soutenir quand la peur lui enserrait les entrailles. Je les ai regardé construire leur amour et j'étais fier d'eux. Je me souviendrais toujours du lendemain de la fin de la guerre.

* * *

><p>Hermione et moi étions à son chevet pendant que Malefoy lui tenait la main à la broyer. Je pense que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, mais nous encore plus. Je revois encore les larmes de Malefoy quand il lui a demandé d'arrêter de lui briser les phalanges. Je me souviens d'Hermione et moi le serrant à l'étouffer et de la nouvelle. Je veux dire de la mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione n'avait plus la force de pleurer mais elle l'aurait fait sinon, il n'avait plus la force de reconstruire sa magie, celle-ci allait tout simplement disparaitre. J'ai encaissé. Je n'avais pas construit une amitié basée sur le pouvoir mais sur l'amour. J'ai été là encore pour lui, comme Hermione, comme Malefoy, comme tous ses proches.<p>

Je l'ai regardé se relever et être encore plus heureux si possible. J'ai appris à m'entendre avec Malefoy et ses amis. J'ai même réussi à devenir amis avec eux et à faire des beuveries assez impressionnantes. J'en fais encore mais peut-être plus prudemment sachant qu'une femme enceinte m'attend le soir. J'ai vu leur couple devenir si fort, si uni que je prenais conscience qu'Hermione et moi avions encore beaucoup de chemins à faire. Je pense, qu'aujourd'hui, nous l'avons atteint notre bonheur suprême et c'est merveilleux. Je repense encore au mariage de fou qu'ils ont fait. Hermione, elle-même, a manqué de mots.

Je passais mon temps entre la boutique, Hermione, ma famille et eux. Je ne pouvais dire lui car ils étaient toujours ensemble mais c'était tellement naturel que ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'étais heureux de leur bonheur. Je l'ai encouragé à travailler et il s'est trouvé un petit boulot sympa dans une librairie. Hermione a cru à une blague au début. J'ai vu Malefoy redoublait d'effort pour être accepté et travailler où il voulait. Je suis sûr que Poudlard a connu deux des meilleurs potionistes de l'Histoire comme professeurs.

J'ai commencé à surprendre leurs petites messes basses avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Je m'y attendais mais ça m'a fait plaisir quand ils nous ont annoncé à Hermione et moi qu'il allait essayer d'avoir un enfant. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où tout à changer.

* * *

><p>J'étais tranquillement dans mon salon quand la cheminée s'est éclairée et que Malefoy en est sorti. Je l'ai vu me regarder froidement, faire le tour de la maison, se servir un verre et s'asseoir en face moi. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai supposé qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour la première fois en tant que couple marié. J'ai sursauté quand il a parlé. Je l'avais presque oublié. Je crois qu'il a compris que je n'avais pas entendu car il a eu ce regard triste et a souri légèrement avant de répéter. J'aurai bien voulu voir la tête que je faisais quand il m'a dit littéralement « Harry m'a trompé ».<p>

J'étais tellement sûr qu'il se trompait. Je veux dire, ils étaient si heureux que cela n'avait aucun sens. J'ai essayé de le raisonner. J'ai essayé en vain. J'ai vu peu à peu la lueur de joie s'effaçait de ses yeux. Je lui ai dit que je lui parlerais, que peut être il s'agissait d'un malentendu mais ses mots suivants m'ont stoppé net. « Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Harry est définitivement parti. Il m'a trompé. Il l'a choisi elle ». Je ne comprenais pas du tout. Je veux dire qu'il trompe Malefoy c'était déjà énorme mais avec une femme alors là on entrait dans une autre dimension. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait avec qui. Je crois qu'il a semblé surpris, il a posé son verre sur la table avec un papier puis il a pris de la poudre de cheminette. « Je la connais mieux que personne. Harry m'a trompé avec la mort. Et il est parti avec elle. Et avec une partie de moi ».

* * *

><p>J'avais nettoyé et rangé le verre dans lequel Malefoy avait bu. J'ai aussi ramassé le papier, blanc, et l'ai mis dans mon portefeuille sans savoir pourquoi. Je me suis rassis. J'ai repris ma partie d'échec solitaire. Hermione m'a trouvé au milieu du salon dévasté en train de pleurer. Je n'ai pas réagi pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Je me disais que si je n'acceptais pas cette réalité, elle finirait par changer et devenir autre chose comme un cauchemar. J'aurais du savoir que la vie n'a que faire de nos états d'âme, elle continue comme si chaque événement majeur n'était qu'une poussière de son cycle infernal et sans fin. J'errais dans ma propre maison comme une marionnette dont Hermione tirait les fils pour que je reste un peu près présentable et réveillé. J'étais comme un acteur dont la vie serait la scène du théâtre où se jouait le drame de l'année. Je refusais tout simplement d'y croire mais c'était la simple vérité.<p>

Hermione m'avait expliqué que la magie d'Harry avait fini par disparaitre en l'emmenant avec lui comme si après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle ne pouvait consentir à partir sans l'emmener avec. J'avais beau savoir qu'Harry n'avait pas souffert, ma peine grandissait. Je comprenais Malefoy qui se terrait chez lui à préparer les funérailles. Je pense qu'Harry avait aussi pris une partie de lui avec moi en s'en allant comme un voleur, en silence, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

* * *

><p>Je savais que son enterrement serait spectaculaire mais là c'était juste magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment mais Malefoy avait empêché les curieux et surtout les journalistes de venir. J'admirais la simplicité mais le respect qui se dégageait de la pierre tombale qu'il avait choisi. Hermione tenait deux roses blanches, ce qui m'avait surpris mais Malefoy avait parlé. Je me demandais d'ailleurs où il était passé. Je le soupçonnais de pleurer dans un coin avant de mettre son masque et de venir le voir une dernière fois. Je voyais ces visages familiers et tellement triste prendre place. J'évitais leurs regards parce que je n'avais aucun courage à leur transmettre, juste ma propre colère et mon malheur.<p>

Je sentis ma peau légèrement me chauffer au niveau du torse. Je fouillais dans ma poche intérieure et sorti mon portefeuille. J'avais oublié le papier de Malefoy. Je le sortis et surprise quelque chose y étais inscris. « Je te serais reconnaissant de faire le discours en son honneur. Fais noter ceci sur ma tombe s'il te plaît. "Je n'étais pas. Je fus. Je ne suis plus". Au revoir Weasley ».

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je revois encore Hermione m'appelait comme une folle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur l'estrade rassurée les invités. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas avoir remarqué une telle chose. J'ai transplané aussi vite que possible et j'ai défoncé leur porte d'entrée. J'ai gravi les marchés deux à deux et j'ai explosé la porte de leur chambre.<p>

J'ai d'abord remarqué les roses blanches et les bougies qui flottaient partout. J'ai ensuite vu du rouge, que du rouge, trop de rouge. J'ai trouvé Malefoy étendu dans les draps de satin noir sans vie les yeux grands ouverts comme pour ne pas la louper quand elle viendrait le chercher. Je serrais encore le papier pendant que mes larmes et mes sanglots remplissaient la pièce.

* * *

><p>Je pose mes yeux encore une fois sur cette tombe alors que la nuit est bien installée et que la lune éclaire le cimetière. Je laisse dériver mon regard vers la tombe d'à côté, vers Harry. Hermione est tombée enceinte le jour où Harry est mort. Je suis sûr que c'est un signe. Je n'ai jamais cru en quoi que ce soit mais là je veux bien croire que notre enfant aura l'âme d'Harry. Je veux y croire.<p>

Je plonge mon regard dans la lune comme si elle pouvait tout changer, tout effacer et me rendre tout ce que j'ai perdu. Hermione doit commencer à s'inquiéter. Je ferai mieux de rentrer.

Je sens un courant d'air et sans savoir pourquoi mon regard se met à chercher au loin encore. J'ai l'impression de sentir une présence. Je vois comme deux ombres au loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai l'impression que Malefoy et Harry se sont retrouvés et qu'ils sont heureux. Je n'ai jamais voulu que le bonheur des gens que j'aime.

Je hurle dans la nuit noire pour évacuer tout mon chagrin, toute ma peine, tout mon désespoir et pour me remettre à espérer, à croire, à être heureux. Je vous assure que j'ai entendu un rire qui ressemblait à celui d'Harry et un claquement de langue digne de Malefoy. Je souris pour eux. Je vis pour nous. Hermione m'attend depuis longtemps maintenant, il est presque de deux heures du matin. Je rentre auprès d'elle.

* * *

><p>J'ai eu un petit garçon le 3 juillet à exactement deux heures du matin. Je vous assure que c'est la première fois qu'un accouchement est aussi silencieux à Sainte Mangouste. Je crois que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une belle brune et un fier rouquin mettent au monde un magnifique ange blond aux yeux d'émeraude. Je suis tellement heureux. Je sais qu'eux aussi.<p> 


End file.
